


Colin Loves Vegetables

by zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: SPN Crack [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Among which there are vegetables, Colin Loves Vegetables, Crack, God created a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/zephyryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p><p>(THIS IS MY MASTERPEAS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin Loves Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> *evil laughter* THIS IS MY MASTER **PEAS** SPNCOLDESTHITS AND YOU SHALL READ IT AND FAINT. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

Once upon a time there was a place in the universe called Earth. God lived in Heaven which was a part of Earth. God created a lot of things like humans and animals and dogs and cats and plants and flowers and trees and herbs and shrubs and roots and shoots and mountains and rivers and many other things. God also created vegetables. He created vegetables because he knew that humans couldn't survive just on disgusting unhealthy McDonalds' junk food. So he made vegetables of every shape and size and color to suit everyone's needs. Vegetables came before humans did because God knew that humans would need vegetables since the day they started existing. So he made vegetables. And then we move to the twenty-first century where people hate vegetables and love disgusting unhealthy McDonalds' junk food. But there is one person who loves vegetables. Whether it's because he played a character of a guy who was a health conscious freak, or he was born that way, no one knows. But Colin loves vegetables. He often likes to shove them up his ass too, and achieve orgasm after orgasm. Because after all he is an organism so he needs orgasms right? Yes of course I am right. And this is my third entry for SPNColdestHits.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me you read my notes at the beginning of this fic. Or I'll cry. Because my notes were beautiful.
> 
> Written for the March [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) challenge. Theme was "Someone gets fucked by a vegetable."


End file.
